


Disconnection (wersja z dziesięcioma strofami)

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bitterness, Bullying, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Dysfunctional Relationships, Free Verse, High School, Liceum, Poetry, Polski | Polish, Slice of Life, autyzm, dzieciństwo, gimnazjum, okruchy życia, osobiste, personal, poezja, rozgoryczenie, spektrum autyzmu, wolny wiersz, znęcanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Wiersz napisany dla magazynu "Aspera", volume 1: Doświadczenie. Wersja pierwotna (pani Ewa zlepiła strofy, żeby zmieścić moje dzieło na jednej stronie).Warto zdobyć całość, choćby w formie pdfa (nie wiem, kiedy się ukaże, ale ma być). Posty na Facebooku: https://www.facebook.com/Dziewczynawspektrum/posts/2525009167739109 https://www.facebook.com/Dziewczynawspektrum/posts/2534554593451233





	Disconnection (wersja z dziesięcioma strofami)

Gładkie futerko kota nauczyło mnie  
że kontakt jest ciekawy

Podeszłam więc do chłopców  
ze swoimi samochodzikami  
ale odwrócili się

Podeszłam więc do dziewczynek  
Opowiedziałam im wymyśloną legendę  
ale nie słuchały

Z powrotem do chłopców  
Wrzucili mi śnieg za kurtkę

Kiedy wróciłam do dziewczyn  
usiadłam w milczeniu  
Istniałam w hałasie ich dyskusji

Jedna dziewczynka bawiła się  
że niby wróży mi z ręki  
Przypomniała mi że kontakt jest ciekawy  
Po czym przykleiła się do innej koleżanki  
piszcząc przy tym że wezmą ślub  
Typowe psiapsiółkowe bzdury  
które musi znosić biseksualistka

Inna dziewczyna unikała kontaktu rąk  
ale mówiła ciepłym melodyjnym głosem  
Nauczyła mnie że kontakt ma wiele form  
Po czym uciekła do innych koleżanek  
i powiedziała mi – choć nigdy na nią nie wrzasnęłam –   
że się mnie boi

Pawłow wyparł życiowe lekcje  
i zastąpił je czterema słowami:  
Po co mi to

Kontakt z mamą koli jak nóż  
Kontakt z ojcem miażdży  
Kontakt z babcią dusi  
Kontakt z koleżankami z pracy parzy

Nawet dzisiaj  
gdy autycy tworzą dla siebie przestrzenie  
siedzę w milczeniu  
Istnieję w hałasie ich dyskusji  
i marzę o tym  
że nigdy nie zainteresowałam się kontaktem


End file.
